Amapola
by xValkStar
Summary: Y comenzaban de nuevo, esas pequeñas discusiones eran las que hacían de su comunicación algo soportable, que los unía y distanciaba al mismo tiempo para hacerles notar al final que no existía alguien que pudiera llenar el vacío que uno dejaba en el otro si estaban separados. Miyuki x Fem! Narumiya. MiyuMei. One shot.


Estuve pensando mucho y no podía decidir entre el MiyuSawa o MiyuMei, mas la última ganó al saber que es cierto lo que me dijeron en 'Promételo', me sentía en deuda con el MiyuMei y con eso en mente salió esto; espero sea de su agrado ya que el Fluff se me da fatal. Haha.

 _Por el cumpleaños de MiyukiMiAmor._

 **Disclaimer:** Diamond no ace y sus personajes son propiedad de Yuji Terajima.

Cualquier error ortográfico es intencional, no cuento con un beta reader.

* * *

•

•

Si se tenía que hablar de la arrogancia hecha persona, sería mejor comenzar por describir a Narumiya Mei; estudiante de tercer año de la vocacional Inashiro y quien era conocida por ser la mejor pítcher zurda de todo Kanto, esto último resultaba ser una verdad indiscutible desde hacía años, quizá incluso desde antes de que recibiera el dorsal con el número uno. Y si había algo que personalmente irritaba a Miyuki, era la cercanía extremadamente innecesaria que esa chica –su chica– tenía con el cátcher principal del equipo masculino. Los número uno de ese bloque de Tokyo.

Bah.

Le hacía torcer la boca con desagrado y en consonancia el pecho le retumbaba bajo la sensación del hervor en la sangre.

— ¿Estás celoso? _Fufu_ — Ella cuestionaba en medio de una mueca siempre que lo notaba, cosa habitual, mas Miyuki jamás lo admitiría estando en su sano juicio.

— No en esta vida, no tienes tanta suerte todavía. — Le alzaba la ceja y le regalaba una sonrisa teñida de atrevimiento.

Y no le soltaba la mano. Tomaba la previsión de las cosas cuando sabía que ella haría lo posible por llevar a cabo su arrebato y cruzarse de brazos, muy por el contrario él reforzaba su amarre y se la llevaba lejos del campo de entrenamiento que usaba el equipo femenil de Inashiro tras acabar la práctica; Miyuki era un tipo con suerte, lo sabía. No es como que cualquier persona pudiera retar a la vida para robarse una estrella y conseguirlo sin mayor consecuencia que tener que lidiar con su popularidad y por ende esa terrible personalidad que se formó con el paso de los años. Porque sí, Mei era como un dolor de trasero 24/7, pero era justamente eso lo que le hacía sentir que iba por el camino correcto.

Sólo él podía conocer sus reacciones más sinceras, esas que iban desde el rubor sobre las mejillas cuando algo le emocionaba, hasta el hoyuelo que se formaba a la izquierda de sus labios cuando hacía un mohín de completo desagrado; pero si se debiera hablar de algo que le hiciera perder por completo el control, se tendría que explicar lo que ocurría durante sus noches libres.

Era una verdadera suerte poder coincidir de vez en cuando, pues al quedarse en casa de ella completamente a solas nunca existía nada más importante que simple y sencillamente ellos dos amando de la forma más turbia posible sus cuerpos, entre suspiros densos que escapaban sin pudor desde las profundidades de la garganta de Narumiya y que a Miyuki le provocaba el deseo más bajo de querer seguir ensañándose en su contra hasta hacerle comprender que nadie sobre la faz de la tierra podría ocupar ese lugar entre sus piernas de tal manera.

Aunque no siempre fue así.

Se conocieron desde la primaria cuando a los entrenadores se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de un interescuadras entre ambos equipos de béisbol, por supuesto que en ese entonces no hubo idea más interesante para Kazuya aun si para el resto de jugadores no era algo más que tedioso. No había nada de atractivo en querer ver llorar a un puñado de niñas luego de una derrota; porque descontando que el desempeño de la pítcher fuera bueno, sus compañeras no dejaron de cometer errores básicos basados en su edad y capacidad física, eso no pudo dejar de ser un obstáculo.

Al concluir aquella práctica Kazuya no pudo quedarse con las ganas de entablar una plática, aunque al final únicamente cruzaron un par de palabras; porque él, incluso a su corta edad, ya era todo un _profesional._

— _Nice pitch._ — Y le tendió la mano para reconocer que incluyendo uno que otro desliz, ella le dio bastantes problemas a sus bateadores, los suficientes como para apenas poder sacar una carrera de ventaja.

— ¿Ah? No era para menos, estás observando a la que tendrá todo Japón comiendo de su mano. Esto no es nada, niño.

— Mi nombre es Kazuya, no 'niño'...

Narumiya esperaba a cambio una burla por dicha aspiración, no era habitual que una chica pudiera realmente abrirse paso entre el mundo del deporte siendo que había tanta competitividad; sin embargo, eso era lo que a Mei atraía. En lugar de escuchar una risa pudo observar un par de ojos atentos mirándola con atención, siendo que Miyuki no podría quedarse con la palma estirada y en esa medida hizo lo suficiente como para conseguir que ella respondiera tomando su mano a la mala luego de haberle forzado a deshacer su cruzada de brazos así como ese gesto de inexistente indignación.

Desde ese momento supo que quizá él acabaría siendo un problema. No obstante, la única de naturaleza problemática era ella y eso no era sino el principio de todo.

Estaban en diferentes clases, así fue hasta la universidad, incluso sus caminos se separaron desde la secundaria, pero eso nunca fue impedimento para que uno acabara buscando al otro bajo cualquier pretexto y eso incluía el alardeo de Narumiya ante cada logro, mismo que Miyuki casi celebrara a su lado como si fuera propio e ignoraba el hecho de que de vez en cuando Mei sólo estuviera tratando de buscar su completa atención ya que por lo general lo conseguía.

No todo siempre fue bien, valía la pena recalcar.

Crearon un tipo de lazo especial que les hacía molestarse si no podían encontrarse al menos una vez a la semana, mismo que cuando entraron a la secundaria se evaporó al momento de cursar el segundo grado; en esos meses Miyuki se consiguió una novia, hija de una de las amigas de su difunta madre y Narumiya ni siquiera sabía porqué demonios le molestaba que, esa niña que vestía tres tallas más grande, tuviera mayoritariamente la atención de Kazuya que ella misma.

Es por eso que dejó su cabello crecer y comenzó un entrenamiento especial para fortalecer las partes bajas de su cuerpo. Sabía que al final aquello llevaría un doble beneficio; aprendió poco después a usar labial y comprendió la diferencia entre una máscara para pestañas a prueba de agua a una normal. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes.

¿Qué tanto tenía que esforzarse?

Se lo iba a echar en cara, le iba a contar acerca de los sentimientos que hasta ese momento inútilmente dejó crecer y después diría que lo suyo jamás podría ser. Si algo obtuvo luego de años de convivencia era el conocimiento de lo que el cátcher hacía tras acabar las clases; sabía que al llegar al parque de la avenida principal se desviaba cerca de quince minutos. Ese tiempo era empleado al sentarse en una banca y perderse entre la nada mental. Era recreativo si se consideraba que la cabeza siempre estaba atareada a causa de miles de jugadas y demás cosas relativas al guante y la bola.

— ¿Hablas en serio, Miyuki-kun? — Cuando poco faltaba para llegar un tono empalagoso se coló a sus oídos seguido de una risa y lo que después tuvo el infortunio de mirar fue el acabose de todo.

Un beso.

El sonriente rostro del chico era rodeado por un par de manos que con tortuosa calma lo acercaban a unos labios que no eran los de Mei, haciéndole repetir como un mantra una petición muda para que Kazuya la alejara, que impidiera todo eso un si únicamente era su egoísmo tratando de evitar lo obvio. Era su novia, después de todo; por consecuente la pítcher jadeó cubriendo escasamente su boca con las puntas de los dígitos y justo antes de explotar inhaló con profundidad recuperando el control y así riendo para sus adentros. Se tragó el nerviosismo y lo convirtió en molestia aun si el chico, en cuestión, ni enterado estaba de la situación.

Lo maldijo entonces. Aunque todavía en su actualidad recordaba que al repasar el envés cerca de sus ojos la piel quedó manchada por su maquillaje estropeado.

Después de eso Miyuki no supo de ella por las siguientes semanas, no se dignaba a contestar los contados mensajes que recibía del que pronto entraría a Seidō, mismo que dejó de insistir poco antes de que el torneo nacional comenzara para ellos.

Quiso decirle mientras tanto que las cosas no habían funcionado y de paso felicitarla por iniciativa propia ya que había llegado a sus oídos que no existía el jugador de su edad que no hubiera escuchado acerca de las habilidades de Narumiya Mei.

Quizá era demasiado tarde, quizá al pasar ocho meses sin contacto alguno ambos se dieron cuenta, pues Mei comenzó a interesarse en otras personas, probó otros labios y trató de compararlos con algo desconocido; no es como que en verdad fuera demasiado importante ya que no se tomaba nada con seriedad al saber que podría tener a cualquier persona que ella quisiera con tan sólo un pestañeo y una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Era demasiado drama para toda una vida, pero así es como funcionan las cosas.

Miyuki por su lado de vez en cuando la recordaba, así fue hasta que se dio cuenta que él no dio motivo alguno como para afectar la amistad que prácticamente se formó desde sus primeros años de vida y pocas ganas faltaron para pedir una explicación; con eso en mente se animó a mandarle un mensaje de texto que, sin saber, sería el culpable de todo.

 _To: Narumiya Mei._

 _Quiero verte._

 _[SEND.]_

Entraba el mes de noviembre de su último año con los Dragones de Edogawa y el reloj colgante sobre la pared color pistache marcaba justo las cinco de la tarde, ella accedió sin vacilar a asistir y Miyuki se quedó con esa tranquilidad; no obstante, corrían los minutos y la silueta bien formada de Narumiya no se dignaba a cruzar por el umbral de la cafetería de siempre. ¿Habría sido tan tonta de no recordar la ubicación? porque aquello sería demasiado propio de ella...

Miyuki miraba de vez en cuando la pantalla del celular que su padre recién le había dado como presente adelantado esperando encontrar algún mensaje de vuelta, algo que le dijera que sin falta estaría allí y que simplemente aquello se daba porque iba tarde porque sin siquiera enterarse se comenzaba a impacientar y no sólo se debía a que el trasero amenzaba con doler por pasar tanto tiempo sentado.

. . . Pero no llegó.

Eran las siete con quince y tenía en su mesa tres copas vacías de malteadas de galleta cuando se dispuso a largarse. Buscaba un par de billetes en su cartera –que era la mesada de casi todo el mes– y justo cuando los iba a dejar para pagar su cuenta una mano interrumpió al posarse sobre la de él deteniendo por completo sus intenciones.

— ¿No puedes soportar un simple retardo, Kazuya?

La reconoció de inmediato y alzó el rostro para verla de lleno. Los ojos se mantuvieron ligeramente más abiertos que lo normal y en ese instante comprendió algunas cosas, cosas que iban desde el nerviosismo que de pronto se alojó en su pecho y el hecho irrefutable de que las pupilas se negaban a dejar de mirarle; esto último consiguió indignar a Mei pese a lo que se pudiera creer.

— Lamento la tardanza, estaba buscando algo. ¿Bien?

 _¿Desde cuándo...?_

No importaba, ella siempre lo conseguía; solía ser el punto de la atención de Miyuki, la misma que casi con fervor la seguía.

— De todas formas estamos en vísperas de tu cumpleaños, ¿qué haces aquí? Es para que estuvieras celebrando, Kazuya.

La mano de la pítcher acabó haciendo de sostén sobre un lado de su mandíbula una vez que se sentó frente a él, volteando hacia cualquier otro lado con el aburrimiento y cierto reproche en las palabras; era tan necia y en ocasiones ingenua que el cátcher acababa siempre revolviéndose el rostro con un dejo de desesperación camuflada entre la risa por lo bajo.

— ¿Y qué estabas buscando?

— Eres un chico raro, debes tener mucho valor para llamarme a una cafetería después de que te desapareciste por meses. Tú novia se molestará si sabe que estuviste aquí conmigo.

— Tú fuiste la que desapareció y no estoy saliendo con nadie, ¿lo notaste? … y no cambies el tema.

Y comenzaban de nuevo, esas pequeñas discusiones eran las que hacían de su comunicación algo soportable, que los unía y distanciaba al mismo tiempo para hacerles notar al final que no existía alguien que pudiera llenar el vacío que uno dejaba en el otro si estaban separados; Mei era como una flor, y se debiera saber cuál era el significado que la gente solía decir que tenía una en especial.

 _❝ La amapola, entonces, es como esas personas que nos atraen y nos apasionan, que hacen el mundo mejor, pero que de ningún modo debemos atraer a nuestro lado, porque se destruye o nos destruye; es una de esas manifestaciones con las que la naturaleza nos seduce y a la vez nos aleja. Una flor muy flor, casi podríamos decir egoísta._

 _Aunque tiene un bello color rojo y un olor nada maravilloso ❞._

— Creo que si no hay mayor opción, podrías ser mi cita por tu cumpleaños. — Una vena en la frente casi se hinchó.

— ¿Ehh? — Las cejas de Miyuki se plegaron con sopresa.

— Me gustas también.

Era evidente.

Despertó pasada la media noche y la primera escena que sus pupilas cafés pudieron notar entre la espesura de la penumbra fue conformada por una cabellera rubia, cuyo dueño posaba la atención de sus ojos azules en su propia persona; destilaba devoción y otras cuestiones. Las cosas iban desde encontrarle en forma de un ovillo contra su propio pecho y una sonrisa tan encantadora que aveces le hacía sentir provocado.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Kazuya.

Siempre era la primer persona en felicitarlo, era un tipo de costumbre desde el año en el que cumplieron los 14; esa era una verdad que siempre consiguió superar la ficción.

Ahora que recordaba...

Acababa de tener un extraño sueño, uno donde Mei era mujer.


End file.
